


The Prophet's Girlfriend and Pure Serendipity

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, TWT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a fangirl's gotta branch out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophet's Girlfriend and Pure Serendipity

Chuck Shirley was not, somewhat understandably, accustomed to writer’s block. Plot-wise. Because Heaven—or, whoever, you know—didn’t get writer’s block, and he was really only the monkey on Heaven’s back. Or whoever’s. 

Sitting in front of his computer, he watched the blank Word document and blinking cursor dumbly. 

A distant part of his mind said, cheerily, Hello Writer’s Block, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced… 

And Writer’s Block said, Chuck! I’ve been waiting to meet you for so long! How’s the writing coming?? 

And A Distant Part of Chuck’s Mind said, It’s not, that’s kind of the point… 

Chuck’s girlfriend Becky was well acquainted with writer’s block. Hello, fanfiction-writer. She also acknowledged the importance of plot bunnies, and helpfully let her bf in on her super-secret-writer’s-block-killer. (Gay porn.) 

Chuck went to bed with a white-knuckled grip on a half-empty bottle of Jack about five minutes into her advice though, so, with an easy shrug, Becky took his empty seat before the computer. Chewing her tongue, she looked thoughtfully at the cursor and the clean document for a moment, and then began to type. 

Okay. Now, there are some things that need to be said. Becky was a Sam/Dean shipper, because Becky was a Sam-girl. But. Welllll…sometimes a fangirl’s got to branch out, you know? Like cheating on your husband to realize you were still in love with him. Keep the spark alive! And she’d been reading Chuck’s updates behind his back (though she suspected he knew because he’d begun putting passwords on the documents. Psh.)…and, damn it, no offense, Sam/Dean! But Dean and that cute angel guy…well. Fangirl. Subtext. Potential. Oooh so much potential. 

So, Becky wrote Dean/Castiel. 

It was very good, she thought. One of her best works yet. When she realized this, she squeaked loudly and dashed across the house for her own dear laptop to begin a new Sam/Dean to repent, leaving the Word document open.

For a certain angel to find, roughly six minutes later. 

Castiel did not suffer from writer’s block, namely because he was not a writer. But he was blocked now, all the same, because he had no idea what to do next. And maybe Dean was rubbing off on him a bit, but, well. The Prophet would surely know what he was going to do. It wasn’t really cheating… 

And it seemed to him, this argument was only strengthened by the pure serendipity that had left the next installment of the Winchester Gospel available to his eyes on the Prophet’s machine. 

Castiel read, and Castiel was surprised. 

But, he reasoned as he rose again to his feet, the Prophet had spoken, so this must have been what he would have done anyway. He found himself surprisingly open to the idea. 

Castiel gave a soft nod of thanks to the helpful machine before blinking out of sight to gather the things he would need.

...what were 'anal beads' anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ 3/17/10. Eek.


End file.
